


The Dream

by onehellofabutlerx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, First Time Bottoming, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nature, Non-Consensual Bondage, Original Character(s), Outdoor Sex, POV First Person, Smut, Uke, Vampires, Yaoi, semi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehellofabutlerx/pseuds/onehellofabutlerx
Summary: Waking up bound and outside, with no memories... A silent, yet alluringly mysterious man commands.





	The Dream

My head felt so heavy, I could see through the thin layer of my eyelids enough to know it was day. But I was not ready for the full blast of sunlight I would surely be met with. Never the less, I opened my eyes slowly, allowing the all encompassing light to flood in. Instantly I knew I was outside. But that isn't right, why am I outside... The two second it took for my eyes to adjust, I was wide eyed. This was not a party gone wrong, where I ended up sleeping outside the tavern.... No. 

Almost as if the affect of some spell was wearing off, I became crystally aware, that my body was surrounded in water. I was in the middle of a lake. How, were the first thoughts that fled to me, how could I have gotten here, and better yet, how I was I asleep here? I realized with a quick start, that the shores were a good distance away from where I was, the waters were fairly calm, and from what I could tell... There were no others around me, the heat of the sun barring down on me, my only friend, and peaceful trees surrounding this blue lake. Bewildered, my feet met the soft ground of the lake floor, shallow then. I could walk to shore then... On my feet, the water rose only a few inches below my armpits. A tug of my muscles to move, sent yet another realization to my horror. My arms were spread, tied at the wrist with some earthly made ropes. Why did I not feel this before? It was almost as if my body was waking one part at a time. Looking over my right shoulder, A short leaning twisted tree had the rope looped around it, switching to peer at my other hand, it was the same, another twisted dumpy tree... In the middle of the lake, twins, growing out the water, leaning in their opposite directions. They were at least twenty feet apart however, there would be noway to reach them like this. Panic began to arise, as a I started to struggle against the binds. 

A swish of water from in front of me, snapped my attention. A man, at least six foot, long blonde hair which had been done up and twisted on the sides, flowing freely in the back. He wasn't there a moment ago, and there was no way he could have snuck up after I just surveyed the area, it would have taken minutes to reach me from the shore... And a lot of splashing sounds, nothing that would have gone unnoticed. Suddenly a different sort of fear washed over me, but beyond my heaving bared chest, I masked it well. 

He didn't say a word to me, but I swore I could hear him speak. His head tipped to the side as he observed me "why do you fear?" are the words I could hear in my head all too clearly. I stopped moving at once, assisting if he were friend or foe. He did not have a threatening stance, yet he had not moved to help me either. He moved just a little closer, and oddly the water around him was warmer, as apposed to the water before, which was neither cold nor warm. I clinched my fists, still unsure of his intent, taking a closer look it was clear he was of some importance by the lightly colored embellishments on his thin open coat, oddly his chest wore nothing under it. Taught golden chest glimmering in the sun, and water droplets. Why I noticed this was beyond me.

Before I could form words, he was inches in front of me. Humanly impossible, it was as though he flashed and was there. This time however, I was met with his crystal blue eyes, they poured into my brown ones. My fear was gone, lost in his gaze... He peered at me commandingly, but without threat, no other words could describe it, but 'with love', for a moment, I thought he was going to kiss me, the heat of his body so close to mine. Being a proud man myself, I would never do anything of the sort with another man, even if it were harmless. I liked women, always had. But for some reason, I was under his spell... If he had tried, I cannot be sure I would resist, or even want to.

I backed up as far as my binds would allow, without even realizing it. My rear hit something, by the feel of it, it was a third slumping tree. When did that get there? It almost certainly wasn't there before. By the feel of it, it leaned away from me at a greatly unnatural angle, it was probably just right for sitting on. I scrambled backward into it, before I was pulled by something... Directly into his arms. He'd already been sitting in the tree behind me. Maybe the man I was looking at before was some sort of projection or illusion. Somehow the fact that magic was at play worried me less than the realization that I was completely naked. 

Ready to fight and flail at the contact, long slender fingers pulled my wild black hair away from my ears, the heat of his lips emanated. Again, he spoke no words, yet spoke many, his thoughts pushed into my head, calming chatter of things I could not make out, only his voice. And then the purity of nothingness slipped over me. I felt his free hand wander down between my legs to my length. Something in the back of my mind protested, with the thought he would use me, but somehow I rested flatly against his chest, I could feel the leather fabric of his pants separating us, though my bared back to his bared chest... Fit. 

This wasn't right. And every fiber in me wanted to fight, even with my hands still so far apart. But his push of calming buried my own hostel will deep into an unreachable place, inside my own mind. His chest vibrated with a low purr, the first sound I'd hear him physically make, he stoked my length, the water around us changed from warm to almost hot, the swirling added to this heat he was putting me in. A very skilled hand left my cock hard, he rubbed the head with small circles, yet not enough to do much more than bring it to full attention. When his pale hand moved away, my hips lifted slightly on their own at the loss of contact. Trailing a hand upward and over my taught chest, he kissed my shoulder, blonde hair spilling over, it was gentle. Only then, did I realize his ears were pointed.

Something shifted, he'd flickered once again, yet did not move from his spot behind me. The difference this time... His clothes had vanished as if they'd never been there. The blurred distant feeling of panic fought harder once again to reach the surface as I could feel his hardness against my back side. But I could not bring myself to move. It was almost like a dream, one that you know you're dreaming, but can't bring yourself to awake, the mellow feeling of that, magnified. He shifted himself beneath me, lining up his length to my rear, my body tensed waiting for pain, I had never done this with a man, so surely there would be some measure. Sucking on my shoulder distracted as he pushed inside, I hissed at the spreading burn that encompassed my hole, considerable, but not insanely large, he was stretching me. It hurt. But somehow the burning pain made my erection even harder. Slowly he slipped the rest of the way inside, filling me completely. 

I did the best I could to relax, as flexing only caused more pain to the nerves. The blonde seeming as if he had an eternity slowly found my cock again, rubbing lazy circles on the tip, careful to keep his semi long finger nails from cutting. Mouth falling open, he began moving, so slowly. Hand pumping my member in time to his own gentle strokes. The water began acting as lube, or maybe that was his own precum, all I knew, was that the combination of the two motions, his cock stroking my prostate repeatedly, and passing through the tight ring of flesh at my entrance, mixed with the tortuously slow movements of his hand... Sent me to a place without reason. I melted into his chest, as I reached climax. He paused with me, as I shut my eyes to the warm sun, allowing me to rest in the afterglow, before slowly returning his motions once again. Huffing, I wanted him. If the binds did not exist, I would entangle myself into him, if that were possible, his body melted with mine, completing me. 

Blood trickled down the side of my neck and onto my chest, was he biting me? I didn't feel the pain, but almost as if he could sense my thoughts on anything but this... He bit harder, fangs digging deeper, at this I felt pain.

A flash, nothing around for miles, it was nothing but the too dry sand of a desert. The exact opposite of the lake. This was more like a dream than what was happening before, I had no control over which direction to look. Shifting my vision downward, there was a man cowering away from me in fear on the ground... I was seeing through eyes of the man I was with, a memory. But of a place in the world I'd never seen before, and by the clothes we both wore, a different time as well, far in the past.

I took a step closer, rage, nothing but rage was all I could feel, cowering man had wronged me, and he knew it. I swung a blade at him with force at him, in warning. We were both dying of thirst. The dryness I felt in my throat was all I could feel beyond the rage, dying. And he'd stolen the last of the water for himself, somehow my lovers memory was my own. Instead of him running in fear, the man stared at me wide eyed... Someone collapsed behind me, I had hit his sister. An accident, she hadn't even done anything wrong, but her skull was spit open as she lay in the sand. I dropped to my knees as her blood spilled. I drank. The price to pay for such a sin was more than could ever be imagined. 

I blinked, now back to the present, now realizing what my lover was, a vampire. Before thoughts that I may be one too were not bought into fruition, I climaxed in his hand, this time in tune with him. I shut my eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was quite literally a dream, I found it interesting enough to write down. -Was I right? Let me know in the comments.   
> (Believe this is the only first person story I've written.)


End file.
